


Legend of Zelda: Blight

by 5ithis



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ithis/pseuds/5ithis
Summary: A Twili Summoned by the Goddesses of the Triforce, is called Upon to protect a land that is not his own. He is drug into a world covered by a mysterious evil that has known only pain, can our unlikely hero help end the the destruction?





	1. Rising Darkness

_**It begins....** _

'I better make my way to the temple ruins'... Lunar says to himself, as he leaves Kakariko cemetery, 'it's going to be a long trip'. He leaves the cemetery and walks past the shaman's home; noise of laughter and chatting can be heard coming through the open windows of the large building, Lunar stops for a moment and looks inside long enough to see Impa walk past. 'I better go now, before I am caught. It's not safe for me here.' And with those words, he walks to the village's northern exit; stops, then summons a twilit portal, and teleports away.

'Link, just where do you think you are going?!', Zelda yells, as the green clad swordsman, walks through the castle gates. 'I'm going after him, Zelda...' Link says as he stops. 'I can't let him just leave like this.' Zelda walks up and places her hand on Links shoulder. “Lunar no longer feels safe in Hyrule, Link; you know this.' 'Besides, He works under direct command of the Goddesses; If he is to keep the Triforce of Power out of Ganons' reach, He must leave Hyrule. Link sighs; 'I know that Zelda, but I can't just let him leave with out saying anything!' 'Fine, Link; just be careful. Not all of Ganon's forces have been eradicated.' 'There will still be plenty roaming throughout Faron's Forest and around the Sacred Grove.' Zelda turns away from Link and walks back to the Castle.

It takes a few hours, But Link arrives at the entrance to the Sacred Grove. Faron Woods are all quiet, except for the sound of birds chirping and a few Red Gels bobbing away in the serene wooded paths. Link makes his way past a small stall selling Red, blue and Green magic potions, glancing only for a moment at the parrot manning the shop. He comes to the cliff edge, transforms into a wolf, and jumps the gap and over the 3 ledges up to the entrance of the Grove. Back in human form, he walks into the grove and immediately notices a change in the ambiance and atmosphere of the Sacred Grove. No longer did it feel serene, peaceful and safe, but, instead it felt vile, dark and heavy. 'Something's not right here' Link says, as he cautiously makes his way deeper. He draws the Master Sword from it's scabbard on his back and Readies his trusty Hylian Shield. 'Din, give me strength.'

'Lunar appears from his twilit portal in front of the large ruined door of the Temple of Time, in the ruined courtyard. He immediately notices a dark ominous presence in the holy grounds, and readies himself for a fight. He makes his way down the stone steps to his left, and draws his twin Elbow Blades, the Side Harpies, as he does so. 'I don't like this one bit' He says, walking past the two golems that once guarded the door to the room that houses the Pedestal of Time. 'Something is here, and it's an evil I have never sensed before' Suddenly the shadows in the once grand room darken, and an evil laughter can be heard emanating from it. Lunar, stops in his tracks, dead center, in the middle of the room, getting in to his battle stance; the Side Harpies screaming as he spins them. He screams into the shadows, calling forth the enemies hidden within, 'Might as well come on out and face me! And may Farore have mercy on you, cause, I swear to Din... I sure as hell won't!' 'Let's see if my Sheikah training has been worth it!'

…. to be continued.


	2. Evil Manifests

The Evil Manifests....

As soon as Link enters the Sacred Grove, he notices a Twilit portal in the sky deeper inside. 'That portal is over the Temple Ruins! I need to hurry.” No sooner does he get the words out of his mouth, the shadows begin to deepen around him, and creatures both small and large begin to take form.'What in Din's name is going on?' 'What are these things?!' Link takes his battle stance; his sword drawn and shield at the ready. From the shadows small and tall figures burst forth, the tall creatures were pure black, lithe with long sharp claws; they shrieked so loud it reverberated all throughout the grove. The smaller creatures that came forth with the the others were stocky and tough, their small frames making them very annoying and hard to kill.

Link outstretches his sword to his side, and holds his shield steady in front of him. He concentrates and charges up a great spin attack, allowing the strange creatures to come in close; the tall creatures run in close and the smaller ones gather on all sides of Link. 'That's right... just a bit closer' Link mutters, as the creatures close the gap. 'Now!' Link yells, as the creatures all gang up and completely dog pile on top of him; and as they do he releases the charged up energy that has gathered. The Master Sword glows with power and the surge released from the spin attack sends the creatures flying and engulfs them in a blaze of holy fire. The small stocky creatures scream in agony and start running from Link to no avail as they burn and turn to ash. The tall dark creatures dissipate as the Master Sword's energy repels the shadows they were born from and lights up the darkened woods.

Meanwhile, Lunar is fighting similar foes in the sword chamber. “Damn, these are some ugly lookin' moblins!' Lunar says, as he cuts through one enemy after the other. He moves with fluid motion, throwing three sheikah daggers into a fleeing creatures head, killing it before it takes another step. 'To easy... 20 down 4 to go!' Lunar drops his elbow blades, and takes off toward his last four foes. He snaps his fingers and a katana forms from his twilit energy; It is a sleek sword emblazoned with the same emblem of the Triforce as the Master Sword's Scabbard, made by the same creators that forged the Legendary Sword of Evil's Bane. Lunar takes the katana in his right hand and charges a spell in his left, the shadow creatures turn back toward him in time to see him apply the spell to the katana's blade. He does so and engulfs it in flames, Lunar then runs into the middle of the creatures and spins. 'DIN'S FIRESTORM!' The spin creates a vortex of burning magical energy, pulling in the creatures incinerating them. 

'That should be … the last of them,' Lunar wheezes. He sheathes the katana on this back, picks his elbow blades, returning them to their resting places on his sides. 'Now, maybe I can figure out just where these freaks came from, and just what the hell they are.' Lunar walks to the back of the room and notices a strange mirror on the wall. Dark energy seems to be flowing from it; He takes a closer look at it and sees something move inside it. Lunar starts to reach out his hand to the mirror, but Link arrives and speaks to him causing to draw back his hand. 'Lunar! What are you doing?' Lunar looks back at Link startled, 'Link... Why are you here?' 'I came here hoping to talk you out of leaving' Link says. 'Why are you trying to leave without saying anything?' Lunar, stops for a moment and walks back toward Link. He begins to speak but something causes the area to shake violently, almost as if Death Mountain had erupted. The shaking stops and a long shadowy appendage shoots out from inside the mirror straight toward Link. 'Link, move!. Lunar yells, as he lunges toward him, shoving him out of the way; just as the shadowy appendage grabs hold of him, and pulls Lunar into the mirror as it shatters; leaving Link behind with no clue as to what fate awaited him.


	3. The Nightmare

_**The Nightmare...** _

 

Taint. That lone word consumed his very thoughts as he picks himself up and stands; though he didn't know why. 'Where am I?' Lunar asks himself, as he tries to get his bearings. The sounds of water dripping from somewhere above him could be heard reverberating through whatever cavernous place he found himself in. He could see nothing around himself but pure darkness. Lunar takes a step forward, and just for a second there was a flash of static. 'What in Din's..' he said as a opening appeared in the thickening darkness. Lunar walks through the opening, and to his surprise, he appears on the rooftop of a large fort. The sky, instead of stars and bright moon light, was covered in what can only be described as a think black sludge, however it did not have the consistency of such. 'Humph! You disappoint me, boy!' a voice said out of nowhere. 'I thought you were stronger than this?' 'If this is the limit of your capabilities, then taking the Triforce of Power from you will be easier than I thought!'

'Lunar searches his surroundings frantically for the source of the voice, he knew all to well; Ganondorf. 'My so-called father' Lunar says calmly. 'You're stuck in the Dark World, so how in the name of the Goddesses, are you here?' 'Where ever here is...' With a flash of light, the “sky” opens, and with a shriek, a large black dragon appears. It lands, spewing a dark blue/black flame, burning hotter than the fires of Death Mountain. No sooner than it lands on the roof top, Lunar draws his katana and takes off toward it. The dragon swipes at him, but he leaps into the air. Lunar begins charging a wind spell in his left hand, as the charge finishes the dragon shifts, and swipes, hitting Lunar square in his chest, breaking some ribs. 'FARORE'S …. OUF' He hits the ground hard, spitting up blood. The dragon's form melts back into a black sludge, and reforms into a shape that he could recognize; Ganondorf. 'Well, boy' Ganon begins, as he stands looming over Lunar. 'It ends here! GRAAHHH' Ganondorf lifts his huge booted foot and curb-stomps Lunar.

Lunar awakens with a shock and in a cold sweat. 'huff.... huff...' He sits ups, and looks around. He is laying on a bed roll in an unknown location; he tries to get up but a voice comes from the tent's opening, stopping him. 'Good, you're awake. With your wounds, we weren't sure you would pull through' 'Wounds?' :Lunar asks, looking down at the bandages wrapped around his chest and left arm. 'Where am I?' 'Apologies, my name is Fenarel, and you my strange friend, are in the Dalish camp.' The elf says. 'If you are feeling well enough, The Keeper would like to see you outside. You can find your clothes and weapons in the chest there at the foot of the bed.' As soon as Fenarel leaves, Lunar climbs out of the bed, and grabs his belongings out of the chest. He puts on his Sheikah armor, being careful not to agitate his wounds. He reaches back into the chest and takes his Elbow blades and katana and returns them to their respective places on his sides and back. 'Now... maybe I can find out just exactly what is going on'.

Upon leaving the tent, Lunar is greeted once again by Fenarel, who proceeds to take him to the Keeper, in the center of the Dalish camp. 'Excuse me, Keeper, but here is the one, who the Grey Warden found passed out in the forest.' Thank you Fenarel,' ' my names is Marethari Talas, I am the Keeper of this particular clan of Dalish elves. What is your name, and how did you end up in this forest? 'My name... is Lunar.' 'I am a Twili, from the land of Hyrule.' Lunar, goes on to tell he of how he came to be in the forest of the Dalish elves; about the strange mirror found in the Master Sword's Pedestal chamber, and of the strange evil creatures that engaged him in battle.

 


	4. Adventure in A New World

**_New World. New Adventure_ **

'I am sending Merrill along with you, to search the cave' The Keeper says, as Lunar turns to leave. 'One of our own, Tamlen, has gone missing, and he was last seen a little ways north of the camp. Do what you can to find him, as you search for Duncan. Lunar nods his head in acknowledgment, turns, and heads toward the edge of the Dalish camp, where Merrill is waiting. 'Damn it. Lunar mutters in Ancient Hylian, as he most often does when annoyed. 'I have a feeling those same creatures I encountered are at work here too...' 'You must be the Twili.' Merrill says, pulling Lunar out of his daze. 'My name is Merrill, I am first to Keeper Marethari. I will be accompanying you to the cave in search of the Grey Warden and Tamlen.' 'How did you find out about Tamlen? Lunar asks. 'A day before you woke up,' Merrill says, 'another hunter, told us, before she succumbed to the taint, that they had entered the cave and found a strange mirror. Tamlen vanished after touching the mirror, while she was thrown back and went unconscious. The Grey Warden found her shortly before finding you.' 'You … have my condolences' Lunar says, 'it is not easy losing someone like that.'

Lunar and Merrill arrive and find a fresh campfire, on the path to the cave. 'This has recently been used' Merrill notes, looking around the campsite. 'the embers are still glowing' Suddenly 6 creatures appear walking up the path with weapons drawn. 'Darkspawn!' Merrill says, shocked. 'So that's what they are called, time to play' Lunar says smirking.'Let's have some fun!' The four genlocks focus their attention on Lunar, as he runs toward them, katana drawn. He swings with one fluid swipe, decapitating a genlock, covering the ground in a thick dark crimson. Another swings its axe at him, it misses, but dodging causes Lunar to wince and double over in pain. Merrill quickly casts a lightning spell at the remaining darkspawn killing them before they could follow up on their attacks, as Lunar recovered. 'Are you ok? Your wounds are not fully healed.' Merrill says, helping Lunar to his feet. 'I'm fine...thank you.' Lunar says, wincing. 'I got a bit too careless. Let's get moving, the cave entrance shouldn't be too far now.'

The duo arrive at the cave and enter; inside they find ruins of human and elven origins. They traverse the crumbling halls, heading north, passing over roots and vines, fighting off spiders and various darkspawn. Finally, they come to a large room, and see Duncan standing in front of a Large ornate mirror; arms crossed. Duncan turns around and sees Merrill and Lunar as they walk up. 'I thought I heard fighting come from the halls.' 'Why didn't you help us, if you heard the fighting?' Merrill quips. 'Because, I was fighting here, since I had just arrived moments ago.' Duncan replies. 'I didn't realize the Keeper would be sending out a search party for me.' 'Lunar steps forward, and takes a look at the mirror. 'Keeper Marethari sent us to search for any signs of Tamlen, and to ask you to return with any information about what is going on here.' Lunar says without turning his gaze from the mirror. 'This mirror... is exactly like the one that brought me here. Evil emanates from it.' ' You can sense the evil from the mirror? How?' Duncan asks. Lunar turns to Duncan and replies, 'I am a Twili, trained in the way of the Sheikah, and trained as the Sage of Shadows.' 'With that training as a sage, I can sense pure evil.'

Merrill, Lunar and Duncan, talk a few minutes more and search the room for any sign of Tamlen. After their search turns up nothing, they return to the mirror. 'This mirror needs to be destroyed' Duncan suggests, but before Merrill could protest. Lunar charges a fire spell, and fires it at the mirror. 'DIN'S FIREBALL.' The spell collides with the mirror shattering and melting it into molten rubble. 'What did you do that for!' Merrill shouts. But Duncan interjects, and tells Merrill that 'it needed to be done.' 'Lunar is out of breath because of his wounds but agrees with Duncan. With their adventures completed in the ruins. They follow Duncan back to the Dalish camp, to meet up with Keeper Marethari and apprise her of the situation.

.......

**_Ritual Preparation_ **

**_......._ **

'Welcome to Ostagar,' Duncan begins as He and Lunar make their way across a large stone bridge. Upon reaching the other side, they are met by a man in gold armor, along with 2 soldiers. 'Ho, there! Duncan.' the man says. 'Ah, King Cailan, I didn't expect..' Duncan begins to say, but Cailan cuts him off. 'A Royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun!' 'And who is this with you? Is he the recruit that you mentioned?' 'Not exactly' Duncan says. 'Let me introduce you.' 'What do you mean, not exactly?' Cailan asks. 'Well. Never mind that.' Cailan turns his attention toward Lunar, and stretches forth his hand. 'Tell me friend, from where do you hail, and what is your name?' Lunar shakes the king's hand and introduces himself; 'My name is Lunar, your majesty. I come from the land of Hyrule. 'Hyrule? I have never heard of that land. I would love to hear your story'. Cailan says with intrigue. 'I would be more that happy to explain it your majesty, but... wouldn't it be best if we save it for after the battle?' Lunar says. They talk for a few minutes more before Cailan remarks that he is needed back at the camp. 'Duncan, after your preparations are made, I would like to request you join me at my tent to prepare for the upcoming battle' 'Of course your majesty' Duncan replies. And with that Cailan returns to his camp across the stone bridge to his tent, leaving Lunar and Duncan to discuss the upcoming ritual.

'Duncan, if what you say is true... and I have a funny feeling it is. Then we need to move fast, before this taint weakens me any further.' Lunar says stopping at the end of the bridge. Duncan turns and faces Lunar and says 'You are right. Go and find Alistair and the 2 other recruits, and then find me at the bonfire. I will give you further instructions then.' Lunar nods and Duncan walks off, leaving Lunar to his own devices. He makes his way into the camp ignoring the guard at the end of the bridge altogether. He heads north into the camp and comes across the hound keeper, who was tending to a sick Mabari. 'What in Din's name are these.. creatures?' Lunar asks the hound keeper. 'These creatures, as you put it, are Mabari. War hounds. You not have dogs where ever it is you come from?' 'Uh.. no, seen plenty of cats... but no dogs. This one seems sick, there anything I can do to help?' Lunar replies. 'Maybe', the hound keep says, 'I've been trying to get this muzzle on him, so I can start treating him, but he won't let me anywhere near him. Maybe you could try.' 'Sure' Lunar says as he hops the fence. He takes the muzzle in hand, and kneels down in front of the war dog. They stare at each other intently for a few seconds, and the dog lets down his defenses. Lunar then gently muzzles the creature. Lunar exits the pen, and and the shocked keeper, goes in to treat the hound. A few moments later, he comes out, and asks if Lunar would be going out into the Korcari Wilds anytime soon; to which he replies; 'Possibly. I take it you need me to fetch something?' The keeper asks that he find a rare flower that has red and white petals on it, which can be made into an ointment to heal the war-hound. Lunar agrees and tells the man that he would see what he could do.

As Lunar makes his way throughout the camp, he finally comes across his target, Alistair., a young half-elf warrior; speaking with what looks to be a mage. The mage is getting pissed, because of a summons from the Revered Mother, whomever in Nayru's name she was, Lunar thought. Although getting antsy, Lunar was getting a bit amused listening to the banter Alistair was having with the mage. After a moment the mage walks away after begrudgingly agreeing to see the Revered Mother. Alistair turns and walks toward Lunar saying 'You know. One thing about the Blight, is how it brings everyone together.' 'And here I thought Moblins were friendly.' Lunar quips. Alistair laughs, 'Yeah I know the feeling, Wait... what's a moblin?' 'Uh... nevermind that. You must be Alistair. Duncan sent me to find you. Lunar says. 'Do I know you?' Alistair asks. ' Oh! Now I remember, you're the one Duncan was telling me about.' 'Now what was it... a Tweelee, a Taahaa... Twooloo... no...'Twili' Lunar says dryly. 'Oh that's it' Alistair says with a look of enlightenment on his face. 'Wait, if you're here, that means Duncan is ready for us.' after a moment more of conversation, the unlikely Duo head back to Duncan's Bonfire, where they meet with the other two perspective Wardens; a man named Daveth, a rogue , and a Redcliffe knight named Ser Jory.

'Duncan introduces Lunar, to the rest of the group, and then proceeds to tell them what they need to do to prepare for the Joining ritual. They are informed that they need to head into the Korcari Wilds to obtain 3 vials of Darkspawn blood, and then to head to an old abandoned tower, once owned by the Grey Wardens, to obtain several documents that are important for their work. 'So we need 3 vials of Darkspawn blood and some musty old documents?' Lunar inquires. 'That is correct, it is imperative that you retrieve those documents.' Duncan replies. 'Alistair, take care of your wards. You are in charge of them and make sure that they succeed.' Alistair acknowledges his mission, and the group head to the south exit of camp and leave for the Kocari Wilds.

 

 


	5. The Joining

_**Into the Wilds...** _

The recruits, led by Alistair, enter the swampy ruin filled Korcari Wilds. They follow the path a little ways when they are ambushed by a pack of tainted wolves. 'Humph' Lunar mutters in ancient Hylian as he runs ahead of the group. _'Where's he goin'?_ ' Ser Jory asks. _'Shouldn't we be sticking together? He's gonna get us all killed!'_ ' _Would you quit complaining'_ Daveth retorts. _'Let's go, you two'_ Alistair says as they take off after Lunar. Before the others could catch up, Lunar had already cut through the pack of wolves with his Elbow Blades, leaving nothing but a pile of bones, blood, and fur. As everything settles, they regroup and continue forward. Along the way, they come upon some corpses of soldiers slaughtered by darkspawn. The group searches the area only to find a lone scout still alive, crawling toward them. He tells them that his scouting party was attacked by a roaming group of darkspawn. _'Alistair, do you have any bandages_?' Lunar asks as he kneels down to check the scout's wounds. _'I should have some in my bag'_ Alistair replies. After bandaging the man's wounds, the injured scout limps off back toward the camp at Ostagar, leaving our heroes to talk amongst themselves for a moment.

_'Did you hear... an entire patrol of seasoned men... killed by darkspawn.'_ Ser Jory says, looking worried. Alistair tries reassuring him. _'Calm down Ser Jory, we'll be fine as long as we are careful.'_ Everyone carries on back and forth a few moments more, with Ser Jory sounding more and more like a coward. 'ENOUGH!' Lunar spouts off, charging a fire spell in his hand and dousing it by clenching his fist. _'Alistair is right. There is no need to panic. The sooner we get moving the sooner we can get what we need and get out of here. This is no time to be losing our heads.'_ And with those words, they continue to traverse through the swampland of the Korcari Wilds. They take a path and come across the flower needed for the Mabari's cure, a single red and white petaled flower sitting along the edge of the water. Lunar plucks it up, and they continue on; killing Genlocks and Hurlocks alike, collecting the 3 vials of blood needed for the Joining. _'That's all we needed here right?'_ Daveth asks. Alistair nods but also reminds them that they still need to find the Warden transcripts mentioned by Duncan.

They continue on through the Wilds for an hour longer, when they finally come across a ruined and crumbling tower. The group kills the darkspawn guarding the place, and head in through the broken section of wall in front of them. As soon as they enter, a broken chest could be seen under a crumbling section of wall and staircase. Lunar kneels down and digs through the rubble finding nothing of value; but a voice causes them all to turn around and they see a young woman in black and red loose-fitting robes, walking toward them. _'What have we here?'_ The woman begins. _'Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were since cleaned?'_ Lunar turns to face her as she continues. _'What say you, scavenger or intruder?'_ She asks. _'Neither...'_ Lunar says. _'This tower was once owned by the Grey Wardens.'_ The woman laughs and continues _'I have been watching you for a while now, wondering where you were going and what is it you seek, and now I find you disturbing ruins that no one has been inside, for ages. What do you hope to find?' 'Don't answer her, she looks Chasind.'_ Alistair warns. _'There may be others nearby.'_

_'You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?'_ the woman mockingly asks, to which Alistair dryly remarks; _'Yes, swooping is bad'_ They carry on back and forth about her being a witch of the wilds and so forth for a few moments, until she changes the subject; turning her attention back toward Lunar. _'You there, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civil.' 'My name... is Lunar.. its good to meet you.'_ Lunar answers. _'Ah, now that is civil, You may call me Morrigan.'_ She says, _'Now please, what is it you hoped to find in that chest? Something that is here no longer?'_ Alistair pipes up and accuses her of being a thief in only a way Alistair could, opening him up to a witty remark by Morrigan which in turn causes Lunar to smirk. _'While I admit it is amusing listening to the banter between you both, but we're a bit pressed for time.'_ Lunar says. _'So, if you don't have our documents. Who does?'_ Morrigan's attention moves back to Lunar, and she tells him that it was her mother who took the documents. She then offers to take them to meet her, to retrieve them, if they so wished. They do so, even though Alistair was reluctant. They all arrive at Morrigan's home, a hut found somewhere deep in the wilds. Morrigan calls for her mother, who happens to be a woman named Flemeth, who goes on to explain that the wards protecting the documents had in fact faded, leaving the documents unprotected. After a few moments more of conversation, Morrigan reluctantly leads the group to the exit of the Korcari Wilds.

Upon returning to camp, Alistair leads Daveth and Ser Jory over to the bonfire where Duncan is waiting. Lunar, on the other hand, takes the flower over to the hound's keeper; who quickly makes an ointment out of the flower and applies it to the sick Mabari, whom immediately shows some recovery. The Keeper then proceeds to tell Lunar that the hound should make a full recovery, and to check back after the battle, to see about having the Mabari imprinting on him, something that intrigues him. Lunar then returns to the bonfire himself and Duncan speaks: _'So you have returned from the wilds, have you been successful?' 'We have'_ Lunar answers. Duncan continues, _'Good, I've had the mages preparing, and with the_ blood _, you have gathered, we can begin the joining immediately.'_ Lunar asks Duncan to explain what will happen and why the secrecy, to which Duncan explains the price that is to be paid to gain the abilities that the Wardens have. After a moment more of questioning, Alistair leads them to an area called the Old Temple, While waiting for Duncan arrive, Ser Jory starts showing signs of trepidation about going through with the ritual. After the little back and forth between Daveth and Ser Jory, Duncan arrives and begins speaking; _'The Grey Wardens were founded during the first_ blight _when humanity stood on the verge of annihilation.' 'So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of_ darkspawn _blood and mastered their taint.' 'We speak only a few words prior to the joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would.'_ Alistair steps forward and says _'Join us, brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you.'_ And with those somber words spoken by Alistair, Duncan commands Daveth to step forth. Daveth takes the chalice in hand and drinks, but the tainted blood was too strong for him, his will not able to keep him alive, and he dies. Lunar watches intently, as Ser Jory is called upon to take the chalice. And not surprisingly, he refused. ' _A coward to the end'_ Lunar mumbles in Ancient Hylian. Ser Jory backs away trying to run from the responsibility set before him, and for his refusal, Duncan kills him. Lunar then steps forward as Duncan walks toward him with the chalice. _'You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good'_. Lunar takes the chalice from him and drinks, and Duncan takes the chalice stepping back. All seems fine until the taint takes hold; Lunar's eyes go white, and he falls to the ground blacking out.

 

 


	6. The Awakening in Time For War

The Reaper Awakens

Darkness. 'Great' Lunar says, looking around for a sliver of light in the growing blackness. 'This is what I get for drinking something so vile.' Suddenly a voice speaks in the void, 'Focus!' You must conquer the taint that courses throughout your body.' 'Bearer of the Triforce of Power, I am Din, focus on my symbol that resides inside you, purge the evil and take control of its power!' The voice dissipates, and a bright light flashes. In place of the voice, a pedestal appears and on it is the Triforce of Power; a single Golden Triangle. Lunar moves toward it and reaches out his hand to touch it, and the voice returns. 'Lunar, Sage of Shadows, Champion of the Goddesses. Take this gift and protect the land of Ferelden, I awaken the shadow within you, the Reaper is yours. Stop 'HIM'; He must not be allowed to escape the Dark Realm.' The voice vanishes and Lunar begins to stir, awakening from what seemed like a deep coma.

'It is finished, Welcome.' Duncan says as Lunar comes to. He sits up as Alistair mentions how horrible it was that two potential wardens died, but he was glad that Lunar survived. 'How do you feel?' Duncan asks a groggy Lunar. 'I... feel better. A lot better actually... That was painful though, nothing you could have said would have prepared me for that.' 'Did you have dreams?' Alistair asks. ' I had terrible dreams after my joining.' 'Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do. That and many other things can be explained in the months to come.' Duncan answers. 'Take some time. When you are ready, I'd like you to accompany me to a meeting with the king.' 'He is discussing strategy for the upcoming battle. I am not sure why he has requested your presence. It is to the west, down the stairs, come when you are able.'

“Alistair..' Lunar says to him as he begins to follow behind Duncan. 'Could you wait here a moment.' Alistair turns around to see what Lunar wanted and says,' Of course, is everything alright?' Lunar nods and walks to the center of the old temple. 'Yeah, I need you to make sure no one comes up here for a few moments.' 'I .. have to...' He sighs and continues, ' I have to gain control of this new power now, if not I will not be able to control it later. Alistair agrees and watches intently as Lunar summons his Twilit energies and regulates his magic. Standing in the open area of the old temple, Lunar snaps his finger; twilit energy sparking as he does so. 'Shadow's Embrace!' Lunar shouts as his shadow expands and engulfs him. Alistair gets a bit nervous but stands guard as his strange new ally commands his new power. A spark of golden light shines in Lunar's left eye, the resting place of the Triforce of power. He clinches his fist as a Twilit cape and shroud come into form, on the cape etched in ethereal blue the Sheikah emblem and on the hood the Hylian royal crest etched in the same ethereal blue. Lunar turns to face Alistair, face covered in Majora's Mask, and twin short scythes at his sides.

Trembling at what he has just witnessed, Alistair started to turn to go find something; maybe help, but Alistair wasn't certain. But before he could speak Lunar spoke. “Alistair, don't leave. It's only me. This is my Reaper form; a manifestation of my Sage powers and Grey Warden abilities.' Lunar takes off his mask, revealing the same face that Alistair came to know and trust in the short time before the joining. “H...how long are you going to look like that?' He nervously says.' 'If you go down there looking like that, you'll get attacked on sight.' Lunar smirks and coyly says ' Tell me something I don't know. Don't you worry this will … return to normal in about 15 minutes or so. 'By the way....' Lunar suddenly looks down at his clothes; 'What the hell … I'm wearing Dark Link's armor?!' Alistair looks at Lunar confused and asks 'Uh, who's Dark Link?' Lunar looks at Alistair sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. 'I keep forgetting … I'm not in Hyrule. Uh... yeah don't worry about it

The fifteen minutes pass and Lunar returns to normal and he and Alistair part ways. Lunar follows the path down the stairs and finds King Cailan, Duncan and one other person he did not recognize gathered on opposite sides of a long table. “Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault.' Cailan says as Lunar joins Duncan on the other side of the table. 'You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines.' the man named Loghain retorts. Cailan and Loghain ague back and forth about whether or not they should bring in Orlesian forces to help in the battle much to the chagrin of Loghain. Cailan then turns to Duncan and asks if the Grey Wardens are prepared for battle, to which Duncan says they are. Cailan then eyes Lunar and asks was he the one that he met on the bridge earlier that afternoon and congratulates him on successfully completing the joining. 'Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality.' Loghain says with disgust. Cailan then begrudgingly sighs and allows Loghain to speak his strategy for the battle. They planned to have Cailan and the Wardens to lure the darkspawn horde into charging the main line of defense and when the time was right they were to signal for the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon, signaling Loghain and his men to flank and attack from cover.' They talk for a few moments more and Cailan suggests for Alistair and Lunar to be the ones to light the beacon. After a few more minutes of banter between Cailan and Loghain; Loghain walks off with a look of someone plotting as he says 'Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all.'


	7. Deception shown in shadow.

Tower Lit, Deception shown in shadow.

Lunar and Alistair gather by the bonfire and are joined by Duncan. Duncan explains that the two are to go to the tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit. 'What? I won't be in the battle?' Alistair asks, shocked. But Duncan tells him that it was by the King's personal request that he not be in the main battle because it is important that it be lit in order for Loghain and his men to know when it was time to charge. 'I don't like this any more than you do, Alistair', Lunar says, 'I want to tear into those damn creatures too.' "That is not your choice,' Duncan warns; 'if the King wishes the Grey Wardens to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn … exciting or no.' 'I get it, I get it. Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, I'm drawing the line. Darkspawn or no.' Alistair quips. 'I don't know... might make for a great distraction. You might look good in a dress' Lunar smirks and retorts. Duncan sighs and then tells the chatty duo where to go to get to the tower. The trio continues a few moments more and goes their separate ways, all prepared for the coming fight. 

Cailan's soldiers all gather along the front lines awaiting the gathering horde of darkspawn, with both Cailan and Duncan leading the main attack. Throngs of darkspawn, as far as the eye can see, coming from seemingly nowhere, preparing for their imminent attack. The archers of Cailan's forces prepare for the attack, drawing their bows and aiming high, the commander raises his arm and gives the order as the darkspawn rush toward them, and arrows fly, blacking out the sky. Another command and the mabari are set loose and attack, taking out darkspawn; finally, Cailan yells out, 'For Ferelden!', signaling the rest of the soldiers to commence their attack. Meanwhile, Lunar and Alistair make their way back toward the main bridge on their way to the Tower of Ishal, the way across the bridge was not made easy for them because of the attacking darkspawn, their archers sending fire arrows flying toward them along with burning stones slung from ballistas. They make it across in time to find a mage and soldier that were guarding the tower, who informs them that darkspawn has taken the tower. Lunar and Alistair are joined by mage and soldier and make their way to the tower, fighting off darkspawn that have made their way out of the tower. 

"Well, this is going to be fun' Lunar comments as he takes off, upon entering the tower. 'And here I thought we weren't going to get any action!' "H-Hey!, wait for us!' Alistair says as he and the others take off after him. Lunar has the room cleared before they arrive, but just in time for a door to bust open with more darkspawn ready to attack. The group makes short work of the first floor and slowly make their way up to the second floor. They stop for a moment to catch their breath and Alistair makes a comment; 'Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!' "Well... there's no use complaining about it.' Lunar answers to which Alistair nods and says 'At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up to the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!" They continue on and fight their way, floor by floor until they reach the top, only to find a very large vicious looking darkspawn called an Ogre. "By Din …." Lunar says as he sees the ugly creature chowing down on the remains of a mage. He slowly steps forward and draws his Side Harpies and they scream as he spins them, drawing the attention of the Ogre from its meal. Quicker than they were expecting, the ogre charges toward them knocking them all backward flinging both the mage and soldier into a wall. Alistair and Lunar get off the ground and charge in once again attacking the ogre together. It swipes at Alistair knocking him back keeping him from getting close. Lunar, on the other hand, was too quick for the ogre to swat at, but not so much so that a good stomp couldn't knock him off his balance. 

` 'Tch... I can't keep the speed up for these weapons!' Lunar glances over at Alistair and smirks. "Hey, Alistair! I don't think your little dance is working for me. What'd you call it.. the Remigold?' ' You don't say. I think you made a few missteps.' Alistair laughs and quips. "If you have a plan I suggest you use it.' Lunar gets up, drops his harpies, and says 'I didn't think I would have to use this, this early' And with a snap of the finger a twilit spark appears briefly and Alistair knew what he was doing. 'Shadow's Embrace!' Lunar yells and once again the Reaper takes form. Lunar draws his twin scythes and runs toward the rampaging ogre, 'damn I better not lose control now.' The ogre swipes left and right trying with all its might to get ahold of him, but he is moving around like a buzzing fly. Lunar swipes with his twin scythes and leaves twin gashes in the ogres left arm, causing blood to ooze out the wounds. The ogre, in a fit of rage, finally gets ahold of him and slings him into the ground, causing Majora's Mask to fall off of Lunar's face. "Lunar gets up and wheezes as he picks up the mask 'Gotta finish this now'. He runs toward the ogre once again and charges a fire spell in both hands; the charge completes as the ogre lifts its large foot and stomps.'DIN'S INFERNO!' A fiery blast engulfs the ogre and half the floor in a raging fire. Causing Alistair and Lunar to cover their faces from the intense heat. As the inferno dissipates the ogre falls with a loud thud, charred and dead. Alistair and Lunar walk over to its corpse as Lunar comments, 'Remind me to never do that again.' Alistair just looks at him and says 'Gladly.' but not before they both burst out laughing. 

They gather their composure and realize that the beacon needs to be lit. They find it, and Lunar throws a small fireball, lighting it. 'Sound the retreat' Loghain coldly remarks as he and his second-in-command look up as the fire lights the sky.'But.. what about the king? Should we not', his second turns to him and starts saying. But Loghain cuts her off and says 'Do as I command.' The order is given and Loghain's soldiers all march away from the battle. Meanwhile, the main forces are being slaughtered, and Duncan and Cailan barely keeping the fight up. Suddenly, to Duncan's dismay, another ogre makes an appearance. It charges toward Cailan, who swipes at it, to no avail; it grabs him, lifting him to face height, and crushes him like a grape. The ogre then angrily throws Cailan's now limp body aside like a ragdoll. Duncan sees this and lifts himself off the ground, draws his weapons, and charges the ogre. All is lost; the ogre falls in defeat, but Duncan is unable to carry on, stricken by grief. And all goes black. 

......  
Lothering: The Search Begins  
......

Lunar stirs and awakens to a voice he vaguely recognizes. "Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." He sits up in the bed and realizes who it is, Morrigan, the woman that he met in the ruined tower in the Kocari Wilds. "I... remember you. The girl from the wilds"

To which Morrigan responds " I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. And we are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds." "How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?" "Rescue?..." Lunar asks himself in Ancient Hylian. He looks up at Morrigan and asks her about what happened to the King and the rest of the army. To which she responds with grim news "The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won you battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend... he is not taking it well." They speak for a few moments more and Morrigan tells Lunar that her mother would like to speak with him when he is ready. He finds his gear and gets dressed, then thanks her for tending to his wounds before heading outside, where he finds Alistar waiting with Flemeth.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry too much, young man." Morrigan's mother says as Lunar walks out of the shack. Alistair turns to face Lunar, surprised to see him alive. They talk for some time trying to decide what to do about stopping the Blight that is affecting the land, but Alistair leaves the decision to lead up to Lunar. As the duo get ready to leave Morrigan exits the shack to inform Flemeth that her supper is ready. But Flemeth tells her she is going with them, something that Morrigan is none too happy about, but reluctantly agrees to. The new trio leaves Flemeth's hut and makes their way north to Lothering, they hit the half way mark when our unlikely heroes find an animal running toward them, being chased by darkspawn. It just so happened the animal was the same Mabari that Lunar got the plant for in the Kocari Wilds.

With the Mabari now in tow, they continue their trip north and begin crossing the bridge into Lothering, being stopped by a small group claiming to be toll keepers into the town. "Wake up, Gentlemen! More travelers to attend to. I'd guess that fellow is the leader." says the bandit. The bandits talk among themselves while our heroes approach. "Greetings, travelers!" the bandit begins. Alistair and Morrigan both comment about them being highwaymen fleeing the darkspawn and then preying on travelers, while Morrigan suggests taking them down and moving along. Lunar steps forward and tells the lead bandit to listen to his dimwitted friend because they are not refugees, but they do not want to listen and claim that the 'toll' applies to everyone. Lunar glances back at Alistair then turns to the bandits. "I'm only going to warn you once..." he says drawing his katana. "I think it's time for you and your men to leave." "A shame you feel that way. We're not inclined to give up our spot just yet, right gents?" The bandit leader says has his crew attacks. Our Heroes respond in kind and kill the group that was extorting travelers running from the darkspawn. After dealing with the bandits our heroes enter Lothering.

"Well, there it is, Lothering. Pretty as a painting" Alistair says dryly. "Ah. So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?" Morrigan responds, in her usual snarky tone. Lunar, amused by their banter, stifles a smirk and finally asks Alistair what was on his mind. To which the trio discusses their next move. They have a few choices of where to start because of the documents that were found in the crumbling tower in the Wilds. The Wardens can ask for help from the Mages Circle, the Dalish Elves, and the Dwarves. The trio talks a few moments more and then head into the town. It is overrun with people trying to flee from the darkspawn. They make their way through the town and enter the tavern, and are approached by a small group of soldiers. "Uh oh, Loghain's men. This can't be good." Alistair says. Two of the soldiers begin commenting to each other about how they just spent all morning questioning people about our heroes whereabouts when a young woman approaches them.

"Gentlemen, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge," she says, but the soldiers are having none of it. Threatening her if she tries protecting our heroes; the soldiers then attack but just as quickly as the fight started it ended with three of the four soldiers dead; each with a Sheikah dagger in their throats. The final soldier gives up and the woman comments: "Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting, now." Lunar agrees, and tells the soldier to leave and deliver a message to Loghain "The Wardens are coming for him."


	8. The Next Step

**_Another Nightmare..._ **

Darkness... quick flashes of an imposing presence and scenes from an underground bastion. Darkspawn march forward, guided by the Arch-Demon, it seems to speak but no sound is heard. Lunar tosses and turns as he sees these images as he tries to sleep, but awakens with a start as the black dragon seemingly looks directly at him. "Bad dreams?" Alistair asks as Lunar sits up from his sleeping roll. He just buries his head in his knees, before acknowledging Alistair; then finally answers, "Yeah.. you could say that. It seemed to damn real to be a dream, though." Alistair answers and explains that the dream is partially real. because the Wardens have the ability to hear the darkspawn, that the dream was "hearing" the darkspawn, which is how they know the Blight is real. Lunar resists the urge to ask further questions regarding the dream, knowing full well that the Arch-Demon maybe just more than a dragon. "I ... I'm going to go train." Lunar tells Alistair as he gets up. "Well, I heard you thrashing around, so I thought I should tell you," Alistair says just as Lunar walks off.

Just outside of camp, Lunar sets up his training area. Dummies and targes line the trees that surround him, with his twilit energy, he summons a small shrine dedicated to Din, Nayru and, Farore, and kneels in front of it, meditating; trying to clear his mind of the nightmare that woke him. Fifteen minutes pass, and he rises, clears the shrine, and starts his training. Drawing his katana, Din's Wrath, he takes his stance; the blade gleams in the moonlight as he holds it vertically, preparing to strike. _**CRACK!**_ The wood of training dummy splinters and shatters as his blade hits its mark: Lunar smirks and takes off toward the next target, a group of mannequins set up. Sheathing the katana, and drawing his elbow blades; he spins them and they screech like hawks on the hunt. They reach their intended prey, slicing through the wood as if they were slicing ham. Lunar's movement like piranha in a frenzy.

Lunar, finally turns his attention to the targets higher in the trees and takes the first out with a well placed Sheikah dagger, as he takes aim at the next, rustling from the brush and tall grass causes him to miss, and he falls on his ass with a thud. He stands only to see Leliana laughing. "Wha... what are you doing here?" Lunar asks, clearly embarrassed. "I was worried about you, so I came to look for you" She answers. "Well, I'm done here, how about we head back to camp, and talk there," Lunar says, as they head back. "Well, here I am," Leliana says. "So..." Lunar starts, looking for the right words, "What was somebody like you doing in the Chantry in Lothering?" Leliana just looks at him and says, "What do you mean, "someone like me?" "You know.. a charming, beautiful woman like you" Lunar responds. The two continue flirting until the morning, then gather with Morrigan and Alistair and decide where to head first: The forest of the Dalish Elves, Redcliffe, The Mages Circle, or head for the Dwarves.

......

_**Gaining Allies - The Elves** _

......

 In the south-east corner of Ferelden, our ragtag group of heroes enters the Brecilian Forest, in search of the Dalish Elves, their first stop on their long journey. They are met at the entrance of the camp by a guard whom reluctantly take them to the Keeper upon learning that Lunar and co. are there on behalf of the Grey Wardens. "I am Zathrian, keep and hahren of this clan, you are?" the elf says. "Call me Lunar." Lunar begins, we're here to request the aide of the elves". "Unfortunately we will not be able to the promise we made." Zathrian explains, "this will require some... explanation. Please follow me" Our heroes are lead to another part of the camp filled with injured and dying elves. Zathrian goes on to explain, that when they came to the forest a month prior, they were taken by surprise this time around when attacked by werewolves. "So... nothing can be done about these attacks?" Lunar asks? "The only thing that could help them must come from the source of the curse" Zathrian starts, but Lunar cuts him off, "Hmm, fine we'll go get this cure then..." As Lunar and the gang head toward the entrance to the western side of the forest The keeper explains that there is a great wolf named Witherfang dwelling there and that it is the source of the curse, and through its blood is it spread. 

 Our heroes enter the west section of the forest and are immediately greeted by a pack of werewolves. One of the wolves, named Swiftrunner speaks "You intrude on our forest and you are not welcome. You speak to Swiftrunner, I lead my cursed brothers and sisters. Hrrrr. Turn back to the Dalish, and tell them you have failed." "Hold up, I'm not here to hurt you, just talk," Lunar says, "need to know how to find Witherfang." "Witherfan is the first and the eldest. This forest is his home, and you will never see him if you are lucky. "Swiftrunner says, defensively. "Leave while you still can, tell the Dalish they are doomed."  And with that little exchanged the pack of Werewolves leaves, leaving our heroes at the mercy of the woods.


	9. Gaining Allies ~ Pt 2

Gaining Allies - The Elves Pt. 2  
......

After Swiftrunner and his small entourage leaves, our heroes discuss their next move. "That was unexpected," Alistair says suddenly. "I don't like this one bit." "Agreed. For once." Morrigan chimes in. "You know, a certain..." Morrigan begins to say just as she notices Lunar staring blankly into the distance. "Are, you even paying attention, Lunar?" she says, snapping him back to attention. "Yeah ... I heard you" Lunar states. "Regardless of what those creatures say, we're gonna continue on." "So, what's the plan?" Lelianna asks, joining the conversation. "Alistair, you and Morrigan head back into the village and shore up any defenses you can. Best not to take any chances with Swiftrunner and his group in the forest, they could attack at any time. Lelianna, you're with me."

Lunar and Lelianna part ways with Alistair and Morrigan, and continue across the bridge and head deeper into the forest, following the path east. Along the way, our duo clears the woods of darkspawn and werewolf alike. "Goddesses damn it!" Lunar exclaims suddenly as he falls over in pain. "Damn ... don't ... lose control ... now." "Lunar!" "Lelianna says, as she steadies him. "What's wrong?" "My curse, and my blessing..." Lunar says as the pains subside. "The Reaper wants free. Come on, we need to move." Lunar says taking Leliannas hand, standing up. They continue forward coming across a grove of trees, with one enormously tall tree in the center. As they enter the grove, the shadows seem to come alive as a couple of treants attack. "Look out!" Lunar screams, as he grabs ahold of Lelianna and jumps back just in time to keep her from being sideswiped by a treant's attack. Lunar spins up his side harpies and they scream; "let's play!" He runs forward into the oncoming barrage of branches. Each harpy chipping away at the treant's defenses, all the while Lelianna is taking shots with her bow in between each gap made by Lunar's attacks. As he closes the distance, Lunar holsters his harpies, and starts charging twin fire attacks in each hand "DIN'S CATACLYSMIC INFERNO!" The charge finishes and is released. And a pillar of fire tall enough, that it can be seen from the safety of the Dalish camp engulfs the treants with Lunar caught in the center.

The fire finally dissipates, and Lunar stands, barely able to breathe. "Yeah... put a little too much oomph into that attack," Lunar says, wheezing. "Lelianna... You ok?" She nods and they start to walk off but are stopped short by a voice from behind them. "Hrrrrm ... what manner of beast be thee that comes before this elder tree?" "Allow me a moment to welcome thee, I am called the Grand Oak, sometimes called the Elder Tree. And unless thou thinkst it far too soon, might I ask of thee a boon?" says the Grand Oak. "Great... it's the Deku tree of Ferelden." Lunar says turning around. "Sure, go for it. I don't make any promises though." Continuing the rhyming conversation, it is revealed that a thief came and stole an acorn from the Grand Oak, and he wants it back. Lelianna and Lunar leave the grove and continue east, eventually coming across an old man sitting near a hollowed out stump. Come to find out it is the very one that stole the acorn. Making quick work of him, the duo grabs the item and returns to the Grand Oak, who is grateful for its return and blesses them, allowing them to continue forward.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter, i know... but when i first had this chapter done... Word Pad screwed up and deleted all my progress. Which as you all can imagine killed my spirit and willpower to continue this. But i finally did, somewhat.. still i hope you all enjoy! and please, let me know what you all think. As soon as i am able i will try to lengthen this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic uses my own personal RP character, and the Zelda universe used is a mixture of different Zelda-verses.


End file.
